Challenge Log- Take Me Away
by Nightlings of NightClan
Summary: The forum challenge, Take Me Away, requires the author to write about a kits death. They were told to make it as sad as possible. Will any of our authors interpretations of the prompt make you cry?
1. Aspen

The flames licked at the once-beautiful maple trees, searing them charcoal-black.

Firekit watched in horror as her namesake grew closer, closer… closer. Her memories came flooding back… her abusive father, her rejection by her mother, her mean littermates.

 _"Firekit!" spat Flameclaw, smacking the kit with an unsheathed paws, drawing blood from her cheek. Firekit screeched in terror._ Why me? Why?

 _Sandwhisper turned away from her smallest and youngest kit, tossing her nose in the air. "I will not nurse her. I do not care for runts." Firekit mewled, not understanding anything that her mother was saying. She felt herself being grasped by the scruff and taken to another nest and another queen. The new pelt didn't feel right._

 _Oakkit smashed into his younger sister, slicing across her pelt with his thorn-sharp claws. Firekit raced away, blood streaking her sides. "That's right runt!" called Rosekit. "Run! Run and don't ever come back!"_

The she-kit stumbled backwards, straight into another cat. _Mother!_ The cat, was, in fact, her mother. Sandwhisper stared at her smallest kit with pure disgust.

The queen turned around and kicked Firekit straight into the flames before racing off, away from the flames; away from her daughter.

Firekit yowled as the flames licked at her small, frail body. She watched her namesake surround her, black spots dancing in her vision.

Her body went numb from the pain and Firekit waited, making no attempt to escape. _The flames are… welcoming._ she thought, a tear rolling down her cheek. Then, the blackness enveloped her completely, and Firekit was smiling.


	2. Dusky

Lying in the cold snow, waiting for days on end, to die. I was alone and cold, but I could not die. Not like this. I have a whole life ahead of me, and it is being taken from me before I even had the chance to learn my name. My mother is probably still looking, but my white pelt will make it impossible for her to see me. More snow is falling, and I am barely breathing. I cannot feel my small paws, or my long tail. I never imagined that I would leave this world without love, without family. Why is the world so cruel? Why did I fall from my mothers back on her way to camp? I never even met my sister, never had the chance. I never had the chance to meet my father. Did I look like him? Did I have his eyes? There are more questions, but it is to cold to think. I try to claw at the snow, but I can barely open my eyes. All alone, never going to meet the ones who would call me family, never had the chance to love.


	3. Dusky Again

I woke up hearing a scream. It sounded like a thousand claws ripping through flesh. I could almost feel the pain. Stumbling outside, I saw shadows attacking my home, my family. I saw blood on the walls of every den. I heard yowling. and I could see my mothers body, lying in front of me. There was so much blood, the dead outnumbered the living. There was a rumbling from the ground, a rock slide had started! I looked around for the source, and then an unbearable pain on the top of my head. I collapsed in front of my mother, her lifeless eye staring at me, daring me to join her. Then I was being lifted into a nest, and I heard voices. _This kit is going to die, and there is nothing I can do. I have failed at my duties._ Then another voice, _To die so young, a kit who will never here it's mothers voice again, who will never earn it's warrior name. To forever wonder, what if._ What if the cats hadn't attacked? Would the rock never had fallen? Would I have been in the way if it had? The world faded into darkness, but I wasn't dead, not yet. I still have time to wonder. So many what if's? I could feel nothing, not the moss on my nest, nor the blood still spilling from the crack in my skull. How long was I lying in the nursery, dreaming of my warrior ceremony, getting my name. I will be forever nameless. Where will I go when I leave this world? Will I go to StarClan, or be cursed to walk this land forever, without the comfort of another. Just a kit, alone, forever.


	4. Shira

Redkit hissed in annoyance as he swatted at the fluffy grey paw that was prodding at him.

"Redkit! Redkit, wake _up!_ "

Redkit cracked a pale blue eye open to glare balefully into the wide golden eyes of Wolfkit. The dark grey tomkit was standing in Redkit's nest, front paws kneading Redkit's mottled reddish flank.

He growled, and looked out the entrance of the nursery. The pale light of early evening seeped through, causing Redkit to roll his eyes.

"Will you _go to sleep?_ " Redkit snapped at Wolfkit, squeezing his eyes shut again and rolling back over.

 _Oof!_ Redkit's eyes flew open again as a cat pounced directly on his stomach, rolling him out of the nest. He leaped to his paws, spitting at his attacker, "What in StarClan's name-"

A grumble caused him to freeze. He shot a look over at his mother Spottedfeather who was curled up asleep in their nest. He stayed deathly silent as she mumbled in her sleep, turning over and returning to her dreams. He inwardly berated himself for raising his voice. His over-exhausted mother deserved a good rest.

Once he was sure Spottedfeather was sound asleep, he whirled on Hazelkit, the cat who had jumped on his belly. "What is wrong with you?" he whispered fiercely, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake his mother.

Hazelkit blinked her deep green eyes at him innocently. "What? Wolfkit and I want to play with you!"

"Yeah, Redkit, come teach us a warrior move!" Wolfkit added, bouncing next to his tortoiseshell sister.

"I'm five moons old, I'm not an apprentice!" Redkit hissed, exasperated. Ever since Wolfkit, Hazelkit, and their brother Frostkit had been born two and a half moons ago (Redkit had counted), all they seemed to want to do was drive him crazy! They were always pestering him to play catch the moss ball, crawling into his nest at night, chattering his ears off with their stupid questions, and copying his every move.

When Redkit had complained to his mother about this, Spottedfeather had just purred, licking his head.

"You should be flattered," his mother informed him. "Those three kits really look up to you!"

 _But I don't_ want _them to look up to me! I want them to leave me alone!_

So when Spottedfeather had volunteered to keep an eye on the nursery tonight while the troublesome trio's mother Swiftbird went to the Gathering, Redkit had not been pleased, especially when she had passed out not long after, leaving Redkit to fend for himself against the three little annoyances.

"Redkit?" Redkit started as Frostkit nudged him. Smaller than his littermates, Frostkit was quiet and mostly went along with his siblings on whatever they did. He was also the least bothersome to Redkit, but as of right now his blue eyes were just as eager to get the older tomkit to play.

Redkit's blood boiled. _I just want some sleep! Is that too much to ask?_

"That's _it!_ " he spat, shoving Frostkit hard. The little white tom squeaked in fear and ran over to hide behind his siblings. The three younger kits shrank back at Redkit's thunderous expression as he grit out between clenched teeth, "Listen to me, you three fleabrains. I don't _want_ to play. I don't _want_ to hang out with you. I don't _want_ to have anything to do with you! I _want_ to sleep, and I want _you_ to take yourselves as far away from me as possible! Good _night!_ "

Redkit stomped back over to his nest, plopping back down in it with a sigh of irritation. He ignored the three kits' chatter, and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

He was halfway there when he felt teeth in his tail.

 _Great StarClan, please! Take me away from these pesky kits!_

Redkit shot up, whipping around to meet the troublesome culprit, ready to absolutely loose it. However, he stopped upon coming face to face with Frostkit. The young kit's eyes were wide and fearful, and Redkit knew something was wrong.

"Redkit," Frostkit gulped. "You have to get up. _Please!_ "

Redkit frowned. Frostkit's usage alone of a word Redkit thought was unknown to the three kits was enough to set of internal alarms. And where were Wolfkit and Hazelkit?

"Frostkit," Redkit began, trying to keep calm. "Where-?"

"They're outside!" Frostkit whimpered. "Behind the den! I heard something _moving_ back there, something big! H-Hazelkit, Hazelkit said we should go and fight off whatever was back there." Frostkit stared at the ground. "She thought that- that maybe- you might like us if we proved we were as cool as you were."

Redkit felt shock course through him. _They went out there to... to..._ impress _me?_

"And you _let_ them?" Redkit asked incredulously, cuffing Frostkit lightly around the ear.

Frostkit's face crumpled. "I'm _sorry!_ " he sobbed. "I was scared! But now I just want my littermates back!"

Redkit stood up, squaring his shoulders in determination. These kits had done something stupid, but they had only done it because he had been so harsh with them. "Then I'll get them back!" he declared. He walked out of the den, noting with surprise that Frostkit had followed him out.

"Go back inside!" he hissed as he crept around toward the back of the nursery. Frostkit shook his head stubbornly, opening his jaws to argue before stopping with a gasp, nose in the air and a scared look on his face. "Do you _smell_ that?" the white kit queried.

The two kits had reached the back of the nursery, and Redkit froze, smelling it too. A sharp, salty smell, the smell his cut from a thorn he had trod on had smelled like, only a hundred times stronger. With horror, Redkit also detected cat fear-scent, recognizably that of Wolfkit and Hazelkit. But both of these scents were layered underneath the strongest scent of all. This smell was rancid; dark, earthy, stale fresh kill, wet stinky fur, and something else. It smelled _evil_.

 _And it was most likely coming from the gargantuan shadowy figure standing at the back of the nursery, two small cold yellow eyes staring directly at Redkit._

A deep, bone-chilling snarl emerged from the creature, and Redkit caught the flash of very white, _very sharp_ , teeth.

The figure moved closer to the two kits, and Redkit knew he had to think fast. Through the shadows behind the den, Redkit could barely make out the color of the creature's pelt, and he swallowed, pelt prickling. He knew what animal this was.

"Frostkit," Redkit murmured to the trembling kit beside him, not daring to take his eyes off the creature. "When I say so, I want you to _run._ Run into the middle of camp as fast as you can and yell out _Fox!_ as loud as you can. Can you do that?"

Frostkit whimpered a frighted sound that Redkit took as a yes. The fox growled and moved even closer. Redkit took a breath.

 _It's now or never!_

"Now!" he yowled, leaping at the fox. He sensed Frostkit bolting from his side and running shrieking into the camp.

The fox roared, doing as Redkit predicted and racing after Frostkit, into a camp full of what should now be warriors on full alert thanks to Frostkit's call. It completely ignored Redkit, who dove out of the way.

He sniffed around frantically, trying to ignore the fox-scent and all that frightening blood scent to find Wolfkit and Hazelkit. He tripped over something in the dark, causing him to turn and let out a cry of horror.

This mutilated mess of fur could hardly be called a body, but even with all the blood and fox smell, Redkit could still identify the scent of Wolfkit.

Hyperventilating, Redkit looked frantically around, letting out a strangled sob at the sight of a similar motionless lump, this one smelling of Hazelkit.

 _They- they're_ dead _! And it's all my fault!_

A small squeak from the huddled shape in front of Redkit caused him to freeze, and as he looked down, a small sliver of golden eye was looking weakly at him.

"R-Redkit?"

Redkit leaned closer. "Wolfkit? Yes, Wolfkit, it's me! I'm here, the fox is gone now!"

A small wheezing gasp sounded. "That... that was a _fox?_ Hazelkit and I took on a fox?"

Redkit couldn't help but purr at the note of pride in the dying kit's broken voice. "Yeah," he told him. "You sure did."

"I- I'm sorry we were bad to you, Redkit." Wolfkit was getting quieter now. "We- we wanted... wanted... wanted to show you we could be cool too!"

Redkit felt his insides turning to ice. "Wolfkit, you aren't cool! You're a _hero!"_

"A... hero? M-me?" the little voice questioned.

"Yes! You're as brave as a warrior, and... and you know what?" Redkit paused, trying to steady his voice. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." he proclaimed.

" _Re-really?_ " the kit coughed. "But you know everything!"

Redkit wasn't sure he could continue. "No, I don't. And it's my fault you're like this now. I should have watched out for you. I'm _so_ , so sorry."

"S'allright." the kit mumbled. Redkit wasn't even sure if the kit knew what Redkit was sorry for.

There was another painful rasp of a breath. "Red-Redkit? I hurt. Real bad! Why can't the pain just go away?"

Redkit's heart was now being ripped apart by etheral claws.

"Can... can you st-tay with me?" Wolfkit asked.

Redkit's voice cracked. "Of course."

"T-thankssss. You... you're a good friend."

So Redkit lay down, ignoring the furious caterwauls coming from the camp and the sharp barks of the fox, ignoring the new horrid scent he would come to know as that of death, and buried his face in the mangled fur, just barely recognizable as grey. He listened to the rasping shallow breaths, felt how each time the interval would be longer. Eventually, no breath followed the last, and Wolfkit grew still.

Redkit gave a low moan, turning his young face to the stars, knowing tonight there would be two new small ones shining down.

 _Oh, StarClan! When I asked for you to take the kits away, this wasn't what I meant!_


	5. Moon

Thunder crashed above me,

Lightning Flashed around me,

No one ever wanted me.

I tried to make you happy,

I wanted to make you see,

Too make you proud of me.

The water now covers my eyes,

Pulling away the hatred in your gaze,

I wish you would have seen me a different way.

I let out a silent cry for help,

The water pulling me down into its grasp,

I wait for a mother that will never come.

I wonder why she put my here,

Here to die,

With no one to care I was gone.

When all I wanted was to be loved,

A strong mothers love that I never had,

My mind went black as I sank into the deeps,

A kit never to have been loved...


	6. Tide

Silverkit struggled in my grip. The newborn kit frantically looking for protection and warmth. It doesn't even has it's eyes open yet.

The blizzard rages on. "Why did Honeyrose have to die here." I thought. The mother died and left the kit only it's father to travel out to Windclan in this blizzard.

Silverkit let out a soft meow. It's going to be okay. It going to be okay." I said in a soothing tone. The kit struggled, trying to wiggle from my grip. The Kit wailed for its mother. The kit swung his paws at me. "It's going to be okay. It's alright to be scared, but just remember, it's going to be okay." I tried to say calmly.

The ice cold gripped my fur. The kit felt the cold more. I looked at the gray kit. It's soft meow and it's movements, it was in more pain than I suspected. It couldn't survive. My eyes got watery. I knew what I had to do.

Tears flooded my eyes. I placed the kit down. Looking at it, I raised my claw. "I'm sorry." I yelled. "Starclan is better then this." The kit shivered. A teared dropped. "It's going to be okay." I Said one last time.

I swung my claws at the tiny kitten. Blood shot from it's back where I struck. The kit squealed in pain. More tears dropped from my eyes. "I'm sorry." I yelled. The kit coughed out blood. With one last squeal, it was dead.

I couldn't lift my paw from the dead kit. The tears keep on flowing. "Your in a better, safer place than here. Your with your mother now." I said. I wish I would stop the tears from flowing. Silverkit was the only kit she had. "I'm sorry." I said one more time.


	7. Wind

The water was so cold. It seeped into Duskkit's body, making her shiver and cry out: "Dawnsky! Ravenleap!" She repeated her parent's names over and over again, and each time, an echo mocked her, telling her that her parents would never come. "Dawnsky," Duskkit whimpered as she was pulled down the river, smashed into rocks and held under the water. "Where are you?" She gave a little pause, then: "Ravenleap. Why won't you come?" She was still fighting, but it was a losing battle. The river was too strong. It held her under again, and she struggled and screamed, bubbles jetting out of her mouth. She was hooked against a rock. She couldn't move. She screamed again, one last time.

Then she went limp.

All was still.

The river was calm.

Duskkit was at peace.


	8. Author

I tumbled through the dead leaves, snapping twigs and branches as I rolled down the slope. My soft kitten fur was tangled and matted with mud and sweat. It was almost upon me. I could hear it crashing through the trees, but otherwise silent. I stumbled to my paws and began running again, the rain pelting my fur coat. My paw was twisted, maimed, yet I did not slow. Mother would not have liked that. I remember my mother. Her sweet scent that smelled like the prettiest of flowers. And how that smell was drenched in blood when it arrived. I believe my mother would have wanted me to live. My father was nice too. He came every night, hauling in some type of fresh kill for is to eat. I remember the fresh kill pile covered in my father's blood as his dying yowl split the air. I had a sister. She was blind. I tried to get her away, but it slammed me aside, almost as if it wanted to save me for last, so that I would feel the most pain. My sister's whimper will forever echo in my mind, making me remember. I knew it was near now, I could hear it's loud breathing. Maybe dying won't be so bad, I hoped rather than thought. The ravine I had fallen into came to an end. I turned, looking my families killer in the eyes. We stood, silently, for what seemed like ages. Nothing could pierce the strange force that surrounded us, isolating me from everything. I could not escape its gaze. It then turned, and loped away, leaving me among the dust and mud. I collapsed, exhausted, into the clouded pool I had stop in. I hadn't even realized I had atopped in it. As my vision darkened, a crow glided over my still body. I let out a shuddering breath, and prayed, "mother, forgive me. I tried." I lay there, forgotten, never to be remembered, as I slipped towards the light.


	9. Rose

They say life is only one-shot. One opportunity. One chance. One time.

But things have a funny way of working out and you, my friends, you will be reminded that not everything is as happy as it seems. What if you don't even make it to see the next dawn? What if you die before even reaching happiness? What if you die, without even expecting to wake up in the Place Of Dreams, Starclan? What if you fall into darkness, before even seeing the light?

I am Ivykit and this is my story. My doom. My fall. My death.

"Streamleaf is kitting!", a shrill yowl echoed through Riverclan's camp. There was a shuffle in the medicine cat's den and the medicine cat rushed out. Her fur was ruffled up. She had just had a dream and she was scared for Streamleaf's health. Her dream went like this: _She saw a a little stream running through RiverClan's territory. She saw a leaf land on a stream and soft voice told her in a whisper: "Look up, Frostleaf". The medicine cat did as she was told and a she saw fire engulfing tendrils of ivy. "What does this mean?", she whispered aloud. "When the time comes, you will understand. This will come sooner than you will expect"._

Her dream ended suddenly, and just as soon, she heard Nightheart, one of the Queens yowl. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer to StarClan, and rushed out of the medicine cat's den. She entered the nursery and her eyes widened in panic when she saw Streamleaf's state. She shook her head and made herself appear cool and collected. "I need someone to get me a stick. She will need it", she muttered the last part under her breath. She saw Nightheart giving her a frightful look, but payed no attention to her. She started muttering stuff to Streamleaf in an attempt to soothe her. Streamleaf turned her head to her and she was shocked too see the expression on her face. Sadness, shock, fear and desperation present on them, like she knew something that no one else knew.

Frostleaf breathed out and yowled: "Push, Streamleaf!", she was surprised that no mate came barging inside to see her. When she realized that Streamleaf had never been close to another tom, she didn't dare think who her mate was. She knew the Clan would feel betrayed if they found out what Frostleaf had realized in a matter of second. "Why?", she whispered not expecting an answer. She was even more surprised when Streamleaf rasped out, eyes scrunched up in pain: "Because I love him". Frostleaf gasped in surprise, Streamleaf never ceased to surprise her. She shook her head and muttered, "You will have two kits". As soon as she said that, one of the kits slithered out, she was a silver she-cat with a plumy tail. "Again!", Frostleaf commanded, after putting the kit next to Streamleaf's belly so the kit could suckle. She didn't even think of checking the kit's pulse or breathing, to see if she was alive. Another kit slithered out, this time a completely black tom. Frostleaf's face was grim, she felt as something was off, but didn't question it. She nodded at Streamleaf and went out of the nursery, her eyes dark and posture hunched.

Inside the nursery, Streamleaf was looking at her kits proudly. "Ravenflight, you qould be so proud of them", she whispered. "You will be known is Ivykit", she said looking at the silver she-cat. "And you will be known as Ravenkit", she said looking at the completely black tom. She nuzzled him first, who emitted a squeak of protest and burrowed himslef on Streamleaf's underbelly. Then she nuzzled Ivykit, who emitted no kind of response. "Ivykit. Ivykit", she kept muttering on and on. She emitted a yowl of grief, that shook everyone to their cores. Frostleaf rushed back into the den, where she saw the Queen trying to wake up the kit. "It's no use, Streamleaf", she whispered. Streamleaf started sobbing uncontrollably when a starry shape appeared in the nursery. A beautiful grown she-cat, pelt sleek and eyes glowing. "Mom. Everything will be okay. I will be right here and follow Ravenkit, every step of the way. My death was unfortunate, but you can't sit that regretting everything you did. I love you", she said as good-bye, and disappeared.

I am Ivykit and I shouldn't have died that fateful night. I died as a punishment. Because even StarClan can be ruthless. They can be heartless


	10. Flygon

I stood there, trembling. It was leaf bare, and I was near the cold frozen river, with a huge blue furred cat standing menacingly in front of me. "Hello, little kitty!" the cat's voice was dripping with menace. I call out to my mom, but she wouldn't come. _She hates me, she thinks her job is better then me._ The huge black tom stepped forward again, this time I was standing close to the lake shore.

"Oh, is the deputy's kit _scared_ of a huge tom, like me?!" he growled in a deep voice. I saw him, and instantly pictured my father, or what the leader told me about him. The leader was my closest 'friend', I didn't have any. My father, was a huge white tom, who didn't want me since birth. "This tiny scrap is my son? Well, if he is, I'm leaving! He's your problem now!"

Those were the words he gave me before he left. Before my mother started hating me. Before the kits started teasing me.

"Oh, is tiny little Foxkit _scared_!?" The tom hissed.

Before I could ask how he knew my name, he took me in one scoop, and plunged me in the lake, holding my head underwater. "It's useless petty kit, no one's coming for you. You were always going to die alone!"

I struggled and twisted, trying to get free, but my tiny size allowed him to hold on. He then thrusted me deeper, and deeper underwater. "And no one will ever notice you died. Because, they don't care. Especially me, your own father!" he howled, and water entered my lungs.

The paws of my captured turned white, and my vision was failing me. I wanted to scream, but his grip tightened, until I closed my eyes. "Remember Foxkit, no one like you!"


	11. Pyro

Little kit, little kit

Wherever have you gone?

Everyone is worried

And sun is becoming high

Oh mother, oh mother

I have ventured far

To lands beyond home

And plains built for play

Little kit, little kit

Be careful who you find

Oh they may taste like sugar

But sometimes sweetest poison is deadliest

Oh mother, oh mother

I shall come back soon

We will play until sun comes down

Little kit, little kit

Wherever are you now?

The moon is high

Your siblings cry

And I am left to wonder

Oh mother, oh mother

Whatever are they doing?

Pricked by knives

Dark juices fly

And I climb into the night

Little kit, little kit

Wherever are you now?

Moon has fallen

I see you no more

I should have never

Let you leave this warmth

Oh mother, oh mother

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

That I truly am

I want to go back

But that I can't

I understand none of this

Where are you, mother?

Wherever have I gone?


	12. Marshmallow

Mommy said that we were going on an adventure,

Stonekit and Mistykit thought it would be fun,

So I wanted to go too!

When we were in the snow,

I started to get cold. I told Mommy,

But she said that was apart of the game.

Soon, we got to these big rocks.

Mommy said to wait there with Stonekit and Mistykit.

She said she was going to win the game so we could get warm

I curled up with my littermates…

I heard a distant wail..

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

All I could see was black.

Suddenly, a beautiful white pelt showed up in front of me.

She said her name was Snowfur,

and she was going to take care of me from now on.

She led me away to a nice, warm place.

There, I got to watch my brother and sister grow up…

Without me.

Mommy moved on, though, I still liked to visit her.

When Daddy came to meet me, we played a lot.

I was really happy when Mommy helped her Clan.

She joined me then too.

After Mommy came, Stonefur got to meet me too.

Now, we wait for our littermate, Mistyfoot.

Then, we'll all be together again...


	13. Doge

I woke up that morning, and never expected what would happen next.

Mother curled around me, and sister was there too. We all were curled up. Mother was awake, and sister was waking up. They moved their mouths, for whatever reason.

Why'd they move their mouths? Mouths are for eating and drinking, not moving! Maybe so that their mouths won't freeze? Maybe it's a game? Who knows? Them, apparently. Why don't they let me know why?

I went out to play after napping a while longer. Mother took sister outside the den when I woke up. They went to another den, and when I got there, all I could smell were really weird smells. there was plants everywhere! I decided, maybe they like that smell? Who knows…

I went out to play. I can't stand the smell of it any longer. I saw father leaving through the small hole in the brambles with a few other cats, so there wasn't many options to play. Everyone else just played that mouth game.

So, I decided, why not play with the green stuff that makes our nest all comfy? I saw sister do that once, so I thought I should give it a try.

After a short time of playing, I noticed everyone was mouthing, scared expressions on their face. Mother ran into the den. I think she thought I was there.

I wonder why they're-

 _OUCH!_

What's that sharp pain?! It hurts!

Mother! Where are you?! Help! It burns! It burns! What's that red stuff? Why does everyone look so small? I looked up, and there was one of those things they always put in a pile that Mother makes me and sister eat, but it was much bigger.

Mother! Help!

Help! Please! It's taking me away! It hurts! It...

It's keeping me away from you and sister.

Maybe the mouthing was a warning?

Oh no! I didn't know that! But… I know! Next time I see Mother and Sister, I'll apologize for not knowing, and you'll smile at me. You'll mouth to me, and I'll know what it means next time! I promise!

Why is everything getting darker?

My chest hurts…

I'm sorry, mother…

Please forgive me...


	14. Mistle

"Robinfoot will be so proud of me for finding him!" Finchkit whispered into the dark trees, the branches rustled and wind whipped around her tiny body, but still she padded deeper into the marsh. An owl hooted right above her, causing her to squeak and tumble into a patch of wet reeds: soaking her in mud.

"What was that?" A deep voice hissed from the other side of the bushes, "it sounded like a kit!"

"It's probably nothing! Just forget it!"

"Robinfoot!" Squeaked Finchkit, "I found you!" She ran through the reeds to see a muscular brown tabby tom sitting huddled on the ground with a slender grey she cat. Finchkit's face contorted with confusion, "Daddy! What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to get some berries to make Mommy feel better!" Robinfoot glanced at the she cat before wrapping his tail around Finchkit;

"No, sweet, Daddy went to get some berries to make you feel better."

"But I'm not ill!" Squeaked Finchkit, "Why do I need berries?"

"Listen, sweetheart, I want you to know that me and Starlingflight," he gestured to the she cat, "love each other very much and I want us to be together, whatever it takes.

"But what about Lakeshade and Shiverkit? Don't you love them?"

"Of course! But if you don't eat these berries, then Daddy will never be happy," Robinfoot blinked at her, "and you do want Daddy to be happy, don't you love?"

Finchkit nodded solemnly, before whispering to Robinfoot, "I do want you to be happy, Daddy, but shouldn't you tell Lakeshade?" Robinfoot didn't reply, but just rolled two shiny red berries towards Finchkit, who pawed them nervously.

"Go on darling, make Daddy happy." Finchkit quickly lapped up the two berries and sat on the ground, her stomach starting to burn;

"Are you happy yet, Daddy?" She asked quietly, the pain creeping up her body, wracking her frame with spasms,

"I will be very soon, sweet, very soon."


	15. Silver one

What did I do to deserve this, Mother?

I was just playing, like a kit should be.

But just then, I see your jaws widen in horror.

As talons of gold cut through me.

You try to help.

You jump up and you hold on.  
Mother, I wanted to cry out.  
Mother, save me!

But you fall,

limp as a piece of fresh-kill.

And the forest slowly fades away.

Many moons after the kit was taken,

a lone she-cat enters Starclan.

Looking all over the place.

Anywhere.

Just for her precious little son.

They shake their heads,

and her last hope shatters.

For she would never see her son again


	16. Silver two

Briarkit woke up from a small paw prodding her. She opened her green eyes and saw her sister, Cloudkit, poking her with her white paw. Cloudkit's sky blue eyes were filled with playfulness. Right next to her was her younger brother, Wolfkit. He had his normal small smile on, and his bright green eyes, which were naturally serious looking. You could see a bit of a sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Come on, Briarkit! I wanna play outside!" Cloudkit complained. Briarkit rolled her eyes and slowly got up. She stretched out her legs and paws, then bounded over to the other litter of kits, Darkstorm's litter. There were two kits in that litter. One was named Sunkit. He had a golden tabby pelt, and narrowed amber eyes. He had a cruel personality that Briarkit hated, but everyone else seemed to admired. Dawnkit was just like her brother, except she had a bright ginger tabby pelt. She might be even crueler then her brother.

"You want to play with us?" Briarkit asked them.

They both snorted at the same time. "Why would we want to play with _you?"_ Briarkit looked at them with confusion, then with anger.

"Your piece of Fox-dung! I never did anything to you!" She lept onto Sunkit, growling.

"You are you, thats what you did wrong. Now, for calling me fox-dung..." He scratched his shoulder, then wailed. "Darkstorm! Briarkit scratched me!"

Darkstorm marched over there, and looked at Sunkit. She found his scratch, and then growled at Briarkit.

"You stupid piece of fox-dung! You hurt my kit! You can't hurt my kit!' She lept at Briarkit.

Wolfkit and Cloudkit noticed and lept at Darkstorm. Darkstorm shook them off quickly. She yelled at all the kits to leave the nursery. They nodded without hesitation.

Darkstorm clawed and clawed at Briarkit. Briarkit yowled loudly. She could feel blood leaking out of her body. Her vision started to go blurry.

Darkstorm narrowed her eyes. "Thats what you get for hurting my kit."

"I... Didn't..." She gasped.

"Excuses, excuses..." Darkstorm licked off her paws, then padded out.

She gasped for air, and took one final breath.

* * *

No one ended up remembering Briarkit after Cloudkit and Wolfkit got their apprentice names. Only Darkstorm remembered, and she never felt guilty once.

Briarkit swore her revenge on that horrible Clan... Her revenge was coming, and Sunclaw was going to be the first victim...


	17. Shelly

Hi, I'm Yewkit, and I am three

and my mom is mad at me!

She says that I wasn't meant

Just because my tail is bent

Daddy though, he's the best

He doesn't think that I'm a pest!

But then one night, Daddy dies

the clan was filled with my cries

Mommy pads over and says to me,

"No one loves you, can't you see?

Get out of my life! Get out of this clan!

We'll put you on a permanent ban!"

Mommy races over to go and see

the leader of our clan to speak of me

Our leader slowly shakes his head

then he sends me off to bed

But I can't sleep with that terrible thought;

that Mommy and I _always_ fought!

So once everyone fell asleep

Out of the nursery, I do leap

I run away, out of camp

then I notice the grass is damp

I look up and see the lake

this really was a piece of cake!

I step forward and begin the descend

so all my stress will finally end!

I keep on going, I can't stop now!

I keep on walking, farther down

Until my whole body is underwater

it really is pretty water

I take a deep breath and dive right under

I can hear the crash of thunder

I open my mouth and water flows in

stopping any chance for oxygen!

Water fills my lungs and I see red

then finally it's over; done; I'm dead!

I can breathe once more

so I swim to shore

To see a great surprise:

I see my Daddy's spirit alive!

He says it's time to take me away

I don't really know what to say

He picked me up and carries me

up to Starclan, which I couldn't believe!

My name is Yewkit and I am three

now it's all about Daddy and me!


	18. Feather

Snowkit coughed, lying in his nest. Of all the things that could ever happen to a kit, he had been given the worst. He had been awarding a racking torture, endless suffering, from birth. At six and a half moons old, he had no apprentice name. His white pelt clung to his frame, and Snowkit barely had the strength to raise his head, nevertheless eat. At two moons old, he had been confined to the medicine, and the day after, his nest. Snowkit didn't the names of his clanmates- only Leafstar, Rosewing, and his mother, Palebreeze.

The medicine den was his home. The herbs smells were familiar, and he was slowly catching on to the usages of herbs, and other medicine cat stuff. Snowkit knew, deep in his heart though, that all he wanted to do was train to be a warrior with the brother and sister he didn't know anything about. The young kit had merely been tossed into his nest before he could meet others, before he could learn what life should be. Instead, the only way of life he had ever known was a coughing, painful one.

He shivered. For the past moon, he had been constantly cold, but no matter how much moss was in his nest, he always woke up freezing. Palebreeze padded, stone-faced, into the den. His mother always wore a frown, as if nothing in the world could make her happy. But Snowkit knew the thing that would make her smile- if she could see him, healthy for the first time in his life- playing with his brother and sister. Where he belonged. Not stuck in the medicine cat den, smelling of the herbs that failed to treat the strange sickness that had always had hold of him.

When Sunkit had been stolen by an owl the other moon, Snowkit had wished he had been in the kit's place. Then he would be out of his misery. "S-nowk-kit." Palebreeze's voice cracked in the face of her sick kit. He raised his muzzle, managing to speak. "M-m-mot-t-ther," he rasped. "I-I-I'm glad-d-d t-to see y-y-y-you. H-how-w is the c-clan?" Palebreeze paced back and forth at the line that Rosewing had drawn on the floor of her den, a fox-length away from Snowkit, showing how close guests were allowed to go to Snowkit.

"I would like some visitors," he had begged at three moons old. "Why can't I meet my clanmates?" "You're too sick," the response had come. "the day you are healthy, you may meet them." Now Snowkit feared that day would never come. At most, it would be the day of his death that he could meet the clan. Hidden from the clan by the ivy covering the entrance of the medicine cat den, the white tom would always live his life alone.

Alone in the world of tears and sadness, tears and sadness, tears and sadness. A world where the sun doesn't shine. A world where there is no warmth, no happiness, no health. Where everyone in hungry and depressed, sickly and weak. Where there is no one their to love you, comfort you, be with you. No one to sit out the cold nights with you after you have a nightmare. No one to calm you down whenever you have a big scare. No one. Nothing. All alone.

This world was cold and lonely, cold and lonely, cold and lonely. Yet he shed no tears; he did not cry out. He suffered every drop of pain on the inside, refusing to cry. Refusing to show how saw how desolately lonely and depressed he was. How cold, how unloved, how desperate for life. Even though day after day he was told that there was no way he could survive this strange illness. That he would die, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. He could only wait for his spirit to leave him, lifeless, in the nest that had become the only place he could ever be in.

Motionless, sad, lonely, yes, this was him. No laughter, no warmth, will ever radiate from him. Not a single day could ever end in happiness, not when you live in such a gray world. No one to love him and stay with him forever and ever. No one to lift his spirits when he was sad. No one to calm him when he was scared. No one to help him understand things when he was confused. No one to be his friend. A life of emptiness was all he had.

When he needed help, physically or emotionally, there was no one to give him it. He would always walk this path, faithfully, quietly, passionately. Striving to do his best. Striving for life. Striving to succeed. Striving to get better enough, even if for just a day, so that he could leave the medicine cat den and meet his clan mates, meet the brother and sister he knew nothing about. This was pain.

Shadows. Yes, shadows and darkness lined his path, his every step, his every breath. Every chance he had was shadowed with doubt, with fear that it wouldn't work out. Nothing would ever be easy for him, yet he always had to try.

"Eat," Rosewing ordered, entering the den and tossing him a mouse. Palebreeze cast him a sad glance and left. The mouse thudded to a halt about half a tail-length away from him, and he searched himself for the strength needed to reach the mouse. Sighing, the ginger medicine cat stared at her paws. "I should have thrown it closer," she mewed. "I'm sorry." He didn't respond, instead watching as she grabbed a stick and used it to poke the mouse closer to him.

He sniffed it. The mouse smelled healthy. Healthy. Yes, healthy. What he wanted to be. Taking a feeble bite out of the mouse, he swallowed the terse meet before losing the strength needed, and his head plopped down onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the half-eaten mouse. Closing his eyes, he gave way to darkness.

Snowkit never woke up. His whole life had been quick and short, full of pain and depression. None of his dreams ever came true- he didn't ever get to meet his clan mates, and he was never healthy. To him, the world would never be nice. It would only be a period of life that brought constant suffering and pain, with a path marked out with bad luck and misfortune.

StarClan accepted him and gave him a warrior name for all his bravery, passion, and determination; Snowheart. Where real life had appeared to him as something worse then the Place of no Stars, the Dark Forest, StarCan was sparkling with goodness. Even though he was dead, event though he was surrounded by strange cats, even though he would always be weak, even in StarClan, since he was never strong, He was happier then he had even been in his whole, entire, short-lived life. With good reason, too.

RIP, Snowheart.

We will always remember you.


	19. Poke

it was just another morning  
like usual  
i snuggle up to mommy  
she snuggles back  
we head outside to start the day

"hey, wanna play mossball with me?"  
the warrior says no,  
heading out of camp tiredly  
i'd like to go out of camp as well  
mommy says i can when i'm an apprentice  
i hope that's soon

mommy also says that all the warriors  
go out of camp so much  
to get water  
it has been very hot and dry in camp,  
i realize

nobody has time to play with me anymore  
i'm the only kit, and it's starting to get  
lonely

as mommy wanders away for a moment  
my throat gets dry  
like the camp  
and the air  
and it feels hotter than before  
much hotter

"mommy?"

"why is it so hot?"

mommy swivels around and gasps  
i turn around too  
wonder what she's looking at

a bright ball is growing bigger and bigger  
behind me  
maybe I can play with it with mommy?  
i go closer  
hotter  
growing  
in a circle

"lionkit, don't!"  
mommy yells  
but i don't get it  
i'm surrounded by the bright stuff  
it's all around me  
in a circle

maybe this is a game?  
maybe mommy set this up so she can valiantly rescue me?

through the hot, bright stuff, i can barely see  
mommy  
and i smile at her  
and no other warriors are left, i realize  
i hope mommy set all of this up for a fun game  
i can't wait to play

right before the wall of bright stuff grows higher  
i smile again at mommy  
this is already fun!

now i can't see anything because of the brightness  
i'm glad mommy is coming to the rescue now  
she'll sweep me away  
and we'll have fun  
this is just a game, right?  
i know mommy will come

she'll come to  
take  
me  
away

...

-ｔｏ ｍｙ ｄｒｅａｍｓ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｒｓ  
\- ｗｈｅｒｅ ｗｅ＇ｌｌ ｆｌｙ  
\- ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ~


	20. Leaf

_Here is the kit_

 _In her own little world_

 _Just her_

 _Mother_

 _and Brother_

 _There is the river_

 _Flowing through it's bed_

 _Soft and slow_

 _A silent killer_

 _The kits follow_

 _Watch_

 _Wait_

 _Mother warns them_

 _Like a responsible mother should_

 _"Be careful around the brook_

 _My sweet kits_

 _You never know when_

 _A storm could hit"_

 _They nodded_

 _Said,_

 _"We'll be careful, Mother"_

 _The river held mystery_

 _Majesty_

 _More than the eye could see_

 _Deep beneath its depths_

 _Waits a tragedy_

 _And there was something about this brook_

 _That seemed oh, so special_

 _The secrecy of the the outing_

 _Or the cool, windy weather_

 _"Go on in,"_

 _Said Mother with a grin_

 _"It's never to early_

 _To learn to swim."_

 _The kit and Brother_

 _Were tickled_

 _Just tickled_

 _By the water's cold_

 _And the way it trickled_

 _Down the rocks_

 _And the points and edges_

 _And the way it shone_

 _In the evening light_

 _Brother went in first_

 _Then the kit_

 _Then Mother_

 _"Stay on the shallow end_

 _Later, we'll go out further"_

 _But kits will be kits_

 _And kits will be wild_

 _And kits will be crazy_

 _And kits will be stupid_

 _She whispers_

 _Quietly to Brother_

 _She wants to leave_

 _The safety of her mother_

 _Surely they can swim_

 _How hard could it be?_

 _It was just water_

 _Just a river_

 _No, just a stream_

 _A puny, little, weak stream_

 _"Kits, stay here!"_

 _Mother was angry_

 _As she saw the two kits_

 _Heading out of the shallows_

 _"You'll get hurt!_

 _You can't swim!_

 _How will you learn if you don't listen?"_

 _They were just playing_

 _It couldn't be that harmful_

 _They apologized_

 _Moved back_

 _But the kit wasn't satisfied_

 _She ignored Mother_

 _And walked out to the deep end_

 _The bottom grew farther_

 _And farther_

 _And farther away_

 _From her paws_

 _Mother was mad_

 _Angry_

 _Furious_

 _A flaming mess_

 _"If you don't come back here,_

 _I'm not going to help you."_

 _The kit laughed_

 _Mother was bluffing_

 _She had to be_

 _Why wouldn't she be?_

 _Surely she wouldn't leave her_

 _"Get back here now!"_

 _Mother's patience was running thin_

 _But the kit didn't care_

 _'I'm learning to swim!"_

 _But as she said those four little words_

 _The bottom disappeared_

 _Into another world_

 _Here is the kit_

 _Screaming_

 _Flailing_

 _Yowling_

 _Crying_

 _Splashing_

 _Drowning_

 _She coughs_

 _She begs_

 _But Mother won't help_

 _What's wrong with her?_

 _Why won't she move?_

 _Why won't she go for help?_

 _Does she think the kit is playing?_

 _It seems so_

 _"Come back into the shallows!"_

 _She can't_

 _It's too late_

 _The current grips her_

 _She swallows water_

 _And chokes it out_

 _Hopeful_

 _Through her soaked, burning eyes_

 _She can see Brother_

 _Begging Mother_

 _To do something_

 _But Mother does not_

 _She is oblivious_

 _'This is the end'_

 _The kit realizes with shock_

 _Mother refuses_

 _To help her at all_

 _She will die_

 _Lost in this river_

 _Lost in this stream_

 _This puny, little, weak stream_

 _She takes in more water_

 _Her ears can no longer hear_

 _She shouts_

 _Yells_

 _But nothing comes out_

 _The light of the surface is fading_

 _It's so far away_

 _She claws at the water_

 _Like a warrior would an enemy_

 _But it doesn't help_

 _She's still dying_

 _'What a way to go'_

 _She thinks with disbelief_

 _Trying to swim_

 _And failing_

 _As her mother watches_

 _With relief?_

 _Sadness?_

 _Hate?_

 _She has no idea_

 _And as she takes in the breath_

 _That will be her last_

 _And thinks her final thoughts_

 _'I'm too young!'_

 _Flails for the very last time_

 _The river's cruel wish comes true_

 _She dies_

 _Alone_


	21. Icy

Pebblekit and Palekit were alone. Their mother died giving birth to them when they were born and their father died before they were born. Their clan mates had escaped, forgetting about the two unloved kits. Now they ran to keep out of the flooding Riverclan nursery to keep their own lives.

"Come on, Palekit," Pebblekit said with a gentle nudge. "You have to keep swimming until we reach high ground."

Palekit's strokes were getting weaker and weaker. "I can't," she said and slipped under.

Pebblekit dove under his sister and lifted her onto his back. "Palekit! You have to stay with me. You're the only one I have left. I promised I'd protect you." Palekit didn't answer. Dread pierced Pebblekit's heart. His paws touched ground as he reached shore and he hauled his sister up. Her head tilted limply. Water drained from her mouth.

"No…. Palekit," Pebblekit moaned. "You can't die."

"It's all right," came a voice. Pebblekit turned to see Palekit, but with stars on her fur.

"Palekit?" She turned and looked out over the rising water. Two more silvery cats stood on the water's surface. Without another word, she bounded out on the water and joined the two. Their parents. They reached down and nuzzled their returning daughter.

Pebblekit's heart dropped. They were a family again, but without him. His sister was gone. His parents were gone. His clan was gone. He was absolutely and utterly alone.


	22. Twili

"Maplekit, come on!" Spottedkit said.

"Coming!" Maplekit replied. Shadowkit watched in the distance the two kits playing.

"Why am I always the one left out. No on ever pays attention to me." He said and walked towards the nursery.

"Come on Maplekit, let's play Warrior and Mouse!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Jealousy struck Shadowkit hard. How much his sisters loved to play with each other, how there always together, just the two of them. Tear entered his eyes.

"Why do I have to live this stupid life of being like a shadow. Never being noticed, never having fun, always feeling sad. It's stupid." He cried. Tears fell down his face. The voices of his sisters playing outside.

"I'm tired of this life I'm living. I want to die!" He cried. "And die, I will!" Shadowkit raised his paw and dug it on his other paw. He sunk his teeth into his own skin. He ripped it off, piece by piece as more tears fell. Blood splattered on the ground.

"This hurts, so much." He cried. "Why am I doing this?" He cried. Blood dropped, tears where falling.

"It hurts to be ignored your entire life. It's hurts to do this." He tore of more of his skin. He felt weaker, his life being sucked from him. He collapsed on the ground.

"You know... I think... No one will notice...I'm gone." He muttered. One last tear drop fell to the ground. His chest stopped rising. His spirit was taken away.


	23. Tina

~3rd POV~

Maple trudged in the snow carrying a scrawny squirrel, her kit scampering behind her. Her kit, Mist, had just opened her eyes and now, they're making this cold and hard journey.

"Come on, little one. We're almost there," she urged her tiny kit. They were heading to this place where cats called a 'Clan'. Maybe they can have a better life there.

The mother and daughter later entered the undergrowth of the forest. The place strongly smelled of cats. Maple hid her little kit in a ferns as she looked for help.

"Hey you!" Maple felt a huge body bringing her down. She struggled to escape her attacker's grasp, but he had her pinned down. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" the tom demanded. After all this time, she thought Thunderclan would be the most welcoming. " Why would you want to know?" Maple retorted. The tom dug his claws deeper into her chest, blooding welling out from the wound.

"Deermask! Who's that?" Another tom came padding up to Deermask, his muscles rippling under his pelt. "Just an intruder, Mousestar," Deermask responded. Maple flinched as Mousestar place his claws on her throat. "You want to know to know what we do to rouge intruders?" he hissed into her ear. Maple twisted and flung Deermask off of her and raced back to Mist, the two toms right behind her. Just then, Mousestar tugged her tail and pinned her down once more. "So you want this the hard way!" the Thunderclan leader growled as he continued to shred Maple's back. Deermask joined him and they tortured the she-cat for what seems like eternity. The two toms finally let Maple go and escorted her to the Shadowclan border. "Have fun with Shadowclan, you piece of dung!" Mousestar called as he trotted back into the undergrowth.

"Hey you, rouge!" Maple spun around and immediately got into a defensive stance. A dark golden she-cat leapt down from a tree and calmly padded towards Maple.

"I'm Goldenfeather, deputy of Shadowclan. I promise not to hurt you," the Shadowclanner mewed,"I saw you with your kit. If you wish, I will help you get her back." Maple stared back into Thunderclan territory, imagining their cats slicing her belly and sinking their fangs into her throat. "It's no use," Maple muttered as the snow storm picks up, "She's gone now." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she choked. Her beautiful kit. Gone.

"I'm so sorry," Goldenfeather mewed sympathetically, "Follow me. Shadowclan will welcome you better than those Thunderclan foxhearts." She turned around and walked deeper into Shadowclan territory. Maple followed.

~3 moons later, Mist's POV~

I was found by a Thunderclan patrol and was brought here. Mother left me and never came back. I am now known as Mistkit, future warrior of Thunderclan!

I snuggled beside Waterwisp, my foster mother. I like to think that she's Maple, my real mother.

Just then, I heard a battle yowl. "Shadowclan, attack!" I watched in horror as Shadowclan warriors poured into the Thunderclan camp.

"Maple! Kill the kits!" I heard a cat say. No! No no! They were going to kill me!

A muscular she-cat busted into the nursery. Waterwisp stood up and pushed me to the back of den. With one blow to the neck, Maple managed to knock out and kill the pregnant queen.

"Any last words, kit?" Maple menacingly growled as she held up a bloody claw. Tears formed under my eyes as I recalled Mother's loving and affectionate face. It was hard to believe that this merciless murderer was actually her.

"Mother! Please stop! Don't you remember me? I'm Mist, your kit!" I desperately cried.

"Nice try, runt," Maple scoffed, "I have no kit! My kit was gone! Gone!" I could see her eyes clouding with grief. If only she knew her little kit was right here. Maple brought her claw down on my neck and pressed down. Hard.

"Mist! I avenge you today!" Mother yowled as she pierced my throat. I let out a silent wail of agony, but darkness beat me to it.

I opened my eyes again. I knew where I was. Starclan. "Mistkit!" I heard a familiar voice. The starry spirit of Waterwisp padded up to me.

"Why? Why did Mother kill me? Doesn't she love me?" I mewed. The mother I admired and looked up to. The mother that would love me no matter what. Why had she given up so easily? Why had she lost faith so quickly? Why?


End file.
